The Makings of a Hero
by pikatwins234
Summary: Summary inside, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the year two thousand fourteen, a seventeen year old boy named Lincoln Ordinian is attending Hyrule's only swordfighting school, The Knight Academy, with his little brother Colin, his father Rusl(who is the principal), and his mother Uli(who is the lunch lady).However, his life will soon change forever, as friends and enemies of new and old origins will soon appear to test his wisdom courage and power. Will lincoln be able to stand up to these foes, or will he fall while trying to live up to the expectations of his ancestors? Read to find out.**  
**WARNING: Ooc Link. Takes place in a Alternate Universe rated T for voiolence and infrequent coarse language**

Today began like any other day for Lincoln Ordinian, a student of The Knight Academy,which was to say, not very well. Lincoln quickly got up and dressed after slamming his alarm clock off,then headed out with a piece toast in his mouth and his bag over his back. The Knight Academy was a very prestigious school that only accepted students who have shown great promise with weaponry and/or have a very high grade point average. Once one was accepted into the school, they were given a bag and uniform with matching insignias of the symbols for the goddesses Nayru, Faore, and Din, as well as a laptop with the same insignia arranged in a triangle for some reason that Lincoln didn't understand, but didn't mind anyway. On the way to the academy though, Lincoln heard something that he honestly did NOT want to deal with again.

That is until he realized that it was his little brother who was being picked on, and Lincoln quickly marched up to the bully in question, realizing it was Groose again. "If you want your lunch money back, then what are going to do about it pipsqueak?" Asked Groose, the school bully. "It's not me who you need to worry about," Colin replied after noticing that Lincoln was behind Groose from the corner of his eye. "If you think Lincoln's going to stop me, then you're wrong, as I placed roadblocks to stop him from getting here in time," Groose bluffed, still not realizing that Lincoln was right behind him. "Ahem, I suggest you give Colin his lunch money back before I feel like reenacting fourth grade," Lincoln then growled out, sending shivers of fear down Groose's spine, as he knows exactly who the voice belongs to.

"Y-Yes Lincoln,r-right away Lincoln," Groose stuttered, giving Colin his lunch money back before running as fast as a cheetah on steroids to the academy. "Are you all right little bro," asked Lincoln, silently cursing himself for not getting there sooner. "Yeah, thanks," was all Colin replied before hearing the academy bell ring. "Shit, i'm late!" Yelled Lincoln as he realized what time it was before running even faster than Groose did, noticing as he was running that a weird triad had appeared on his hand with the bottom right triangle glowing the brightest, reminding him of the pummeling he laid down on Groose in fourth grade.

FLASHBACK

"Well,well,well, If it isn't the mute pipsqueak, Lincoln." Groose said with a sneer, before smacking him in the side of the face and taking his lunch money. Of course Lincoln then tried to get his money back, but to no avail, as Groose just held out his hand, pressing it against Lincoln's forehead, effectively stopping Lincoln from reaching him to get his money back and leaving poor Lincoln in tears. "Look, if you want to eat so badly, why don't you go home and ask your butt ugly mommy to fix you a sandwich," Groose said mockingly, unknowingly releasing the rage that Lincoln had bottled up inside of him long ago.

"You can insult me, you can beat me, but NOBODY makes fun of of my mom!" Lincoln snapped, rage flooding his eyesight, as well as throwing Groose off his guard, not realizing that Lincoln could talk, nor that Lincoln was capable of such rage. Lincoln used this to his advantage, charging hard into Groose's stomach, knocking the air out of him, before Lincoln kicked him in the nuts almost hard enough to make him impotent when he grows up. Lincoln thought of killing Groose right there, But decided to spare him because he figured he did enough damage, and instead just grabbed his money and told him that if he caught him knowingly making fun of another person he cared about, that he would kill him slowly and painfully. It was just then when he looked up that he noticed that a crowd had gathered, and that there was a teacher right in front him tapping his foot impatiently.

"Principal's office, now!" roared the voice of Muto, the gym teacher said when Lincoln looked into his eyes. Lincoln muttered something under his breath about how unfair Muto could be, but looked back down at the ground and did as he was told, noticing that there was a glowing triangle one his left hand while he did what he was told. He then realized what he just did, bringing a smile to his face that stayed there until he reached the principal's office.

END OF FLASHBACK

When the flashback finished, Lincoln found himself opening the classroom door, breathing very heavily, and was stared back at by his history and homeroom teacher, Ms. Laruto. "Go to the principal's office Lincoln, then come see me after school," Ms. Laruto said with an exasperated sigh. Lincoln just gave a nod of affirmation and left the room for the principals office with no argument, as he knew how hard it was for Ms. Laruto to punish her students, especially him because of how studious and polite he was.

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Alright Lincoln," principal Rusl Ordinian sighed," what happened this time," was all he asked after a moment of silence. "I was late again, sorry dad," Lincoln replied flatly. "Well, why were you late," Rusl asked, trying to decide how to punish his son, or even if he should. "Groose was picking on Colin again and took his lunch money, so I took care of that, but don't worry, as I didn't hurt him. There's no reason to when Groose is absolutely terrified of me," Lincoln replied with a slight smirk.

"Okay, for your punishment, You cannot use the swords for today or tomorrow, now get to class," Rusl said with a sigh. Before Lincoln could leave though, Rusl stopped him. "Thank you for looking out for your little brother," Rusl responded with a smile when Lincoln inquired as to why his father stopped him. "You're welcome," Lincoln replied, returning his father's smile before turning and leaving the office. And with that, he headed back to class.

**Author's note: I do not own anything from The Legend of Zelda, just this story. Lincoln is Ooc in this story in the fashion that he talks. Anyways, to avoid getting anyone to think that his father was the only reason that Lincoln got into the academy even though he proved himself multiple times in sparring matches, he is going to the school under an assumed name. If you want to know what that name is, you'll have to wait 'till next chapter to find out. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Firstly, thanks to Jenne Cook** **and Link'sLily for the reviews. Secondly, I am open to reviews, because whether they are good or bad, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thirdly, I am looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to apply. Just send me a PM and I might choose you if you present yourself well enough. Lastly, I do not own The Legend of Zelda, just this story. **

Chapter two:

The rest of the day went by without much of a problem. That afternoon, Lincoln finally finished his woodworking project, which was an Ocarina that sounded of the beautiful spring breezes, as well as a harp that sounds like what a goddess would play for only the most angelic of angels. Once Lincoln finished, he pulled his laptop out to check his e-mail messages.

Before he could though, the principal said that he wanted to see each class representative in the lobby right away. "Have you ever wondered why class representatives are chosen by their swordsmanship skills," Rusl asked the reps once they all filed into the lobby. Since none of the reps spoke up, Lincoln decided to speak up for them.

"Okay Principal Ordinian, I'll bite. Why ARE representatives chosen based on swordsmanship skills," Lincoln asked with his usual bluntness that always earned him stares from the other class reps. "I am glad you asked Lincoln Silverman, as I would have told you all regardless,"Rusl said, aware of the stares that the other reps were giving his son, yet choosing to completely ignore them. This tradition was set up on case the students were ever summoned to Hyrule castle, as they would only summon the students to find the next hero who bears the Triforce of Courage..." Rusl said, trailing off in the hopes that someone amongst the class representatives would realize what he was getting to and finish his sentence. Much to his surprise and amusement, the one that finished his sentence was his own son.

"...And the hero would be a student with exceptionally high swordsmanship skills,thus this tradition was made in hopes of finding the next hero, or am I wrong?" Lincoln finished for his father making the jaws of his fellow class representatives, but just leaving a wide grin of pride on Rusl's face. "That's exactly correct Lincoln,and that brings us to why we are gathered here like this," continued Rusl," we have been summoned by the king for this exact reason, so go load up on the train out back, our next stop is Hyrule castle!" Rusl declared with pride for his students, no matter if any of them are the next hero or not.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Wow, this place is huge!" Was all the representatives could say upon entering the castle. "Ha ha, It sure is," a deep, jovial voice from behind the students said,making the students jump and turn in surprise. What they saw when they turned around made them quickly get on one knee and bow, as they came face-to-face with the king of Hyrule, King Daphnes the eighth. "There is no need to bow, as we are all friends here," Daphnes said with a chuckle while receiving the list of names from Rusl before he bowed and exited the castle.

"Okay guards, bring out the pedestal," ordered Daphnes, which caused the students to look with awe as the guards did so. When Lincoln got to the front of the crowd, his jaw dropped wide open, as he was standing in front of 'The Blade Of Evil's Bane,' The Master Sword.

"That blade..., its the same as the one from my dream last night,but how do I know of its name," thought Lincoln as the King started listing off the names that were on the list that Rusl gave him. Lincoln was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear his name called at first."Lincoln..., Lincoln Silverman," Daphnes called, finally snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts. "C-coming," Lincoln replied, walking up to the pedestal, ignoring the chuckles that the other reps gave him. On his walk to the pedestal however, he kept having flashes of what looked like him fighting off monsters and saving people that looked like giant moving boulders, men and women that looked like fish, birds, and even tiny Hylians.

Pulling himself from those flashing images, Lincoln finished his walk to the pedestal. Preparing to attempt to pull the sword from its resting place, he took a stance that he didn't know he knew, before placing his hands on the hilt of the sacred blade. He then attempted to pull the blade, causing the Triforce of Courage to shine brighter then ever before, and then, the blade did something amazing, it budged. As Lincoln continued pulling up the blade, the Triforce of Courage started glowing even brighter, to the point where everybody could see it. Then, with one final tug, the blade was removed from the eternal stone sheath that was the pedestal.

Once he pulled the blade from the pedestal, he held The Master Sword high above his head for all to see. "I remember everything now, from my first incarnation to this point," Lincoln thought while swinging the blade in circles, before putting it into its sheath that appeared,already strapped to his back. "Your Highness, for what reason have you summoned me to draw The Master Sword from its eternal slumber," asked Lincoln, who had already turned and bowed to him. "That will come in due time, but first, do you accept the fate that has befallen you," Daphnes asked in an extremely serious manner. "Yes, I have," Lincoln replied," I am Link, The Hero of Time reborn."

**End note: When I said that Link swung his sword in circles, I meant like what he did in Twilight Princess when he learned a hidden skill. Also, my timeline revolves heavily around the Adult timeline, but also has some bits and pieces of the child timeline. Finally, this story takes place roughly two hundred years after the events of the spirit tracks. The Great Flood had receded nearly twenty years before, and the spirit tracks** **expanded, opening** **a new portal that lead to Old Hyrule, which the citizens of New Hyrule used as a shortcut to start rebuilding Old Hyrule back to it's former glory. One last thing is that the only ones who can read about The Hero of Old Hyrule and the Triforce are high raking individuals, of which Rusl is one of the King's many advisers.  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to apply. Also, to clarify, Old Hyrule looks like Twilight Princess's Hyrule, while New Hyrule obviously looks like the Hyrule of Spirit Tracks, though more developed in terms of villages and cities**.** Finally,** **in my fanfiction, there are no automobiles, instead, the main mode of transportation are trains that run on economically friendly means, such as solar energy and wind energy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or it's characters. If I did, Navi would have gotten eaten by king Dodongodongo in the second dungeon of OoT**

Chapter three:

"That will come in due time, but first, do you accept the fate that has befallen you," Daphnes asked in an extremely serious manner. "Yes, I have," Lincoln replied," I am Link, The Hero of Time reborn." Lincoln said proudly.

That was fifteen minutes ago. The King and Link are now situated in the war room, awaiting the arrival of the princess, who just sent word of her arrival a few minutes ago via telepathy, which needless to say shocked Link, as he had not thought that his awakening would trigger hers. At any rate, Link fished the Ocarina that he made in woodworking, and went to play it. It was no sooner Link put the tip to his mouth however, that Zelda opened the doors to the war room and walked in panting from running there from the castle garden.

Twelve minutes ago at the palace garden

Zelda was walking around the garden until she got to a specific patch of flowers. "The Hylian royal blue pansy flower is so majestic," Zelda thought happily. "Wait, why is this smell so familia-" Zelda said, being interrupted by a immense pain that forced her to double over. "What's going on?" Zelda thought through the pain.

"Zelda, are you okay," Impa, Zelda's caretaker said,rushing over to her charge once she saw Zelda cringing for some reason. Then, just as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. "I remember everything now," Zelda muttered under her breath as Impa stood over her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I'm okay now Impa," Zelda told her while trying to establish a mental connection with Link.

"Hero,can you hear me?" Zelda asked through telepathy. "Zel, is that you?" Zelda heard a deep, muscular voice answer, surprising her a little, before realizing that the mental link was somewhat established. "Yes Link," Zelda said with a smile, and within a second, the mental link was fully established. Around her, the land faded out, before the land took form, showing a familiar sight that she knew all too well, the temple of time, and on the other side of the main room was Link.

"Where are you right now," Link asked, a familiar smile, the one she loved, plastered on his face. "The castle garden Linku," Zelda said, causing Link to blush profusely. "I see that my nickname that my ancestor gave you when they founded New Hyrule STILL makes you blush," Zelda said, giggling. "I guess so," Link agreed, giggling along with her.

"Could you please come to the war room? We are about to discuss what is going on that could have possessed your father to summon me and have me pull The Master Sword from it's sheath of stone,"Link said once he managed to stop laughing, though he couldn't stop himself from breaking out in laughter again. "See you in a few Linku,"Zelda said, still giggling like a little kid. "Yep, see you in a few Zel,"Link said, blushing from being called his nickname again. And with that, they broke the mental link.

When his consciousness returned to the war room, Link noticed that a guard was turning to leave, and stopped him. "You going to get the princess?" Link asked the guard. "Y-yes sir; why do you ask," the guard asked. "There's no need, as she is already on her way," Link replied with a smile on his face as the now confused guard walked out of the room.

"How do you know that she is on her way?" Daphnes asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your daughter has awakened," Link replied with a gleeful smile, though would not divulge anything else.

Back to the present

Link had turned to her and bowed, causing the now recollected princess to smile and hold out her gloved hand. Link was quick to respond by walking over and getting to one knee, gently taking off Zelda's glove, then kissed her hand lightly, before slipping her glove back on and guiding her to a chair next to him, all the while Zelda was giggling, causing Daphnes' jaw to hang open and raise his eyebrow. "Am I missing something," he asked once both his daughter and Link were sitting. "What do you mean?" Link asked with a smile.

"I mean what is going on between you and Zelda,after all, she usually is cold to just about everyone when she first meets them," the King said, slightly exasperated from everything that had happened that day, though once he said that, Link and Zelda started laughing like they knew some inside joke that he was left out of. "Thanks to awakening to our roles as the Hero and the Sage of Sages, we remember our past lives, and a few of our ancestors have even gotten married. So you could say we know each other VERY well," Zelda said through laughter, but they both quickly calmed down when Daphnes gave them a stern look that easily conveyed that he wanted them to be quiet. "Ahem. Then let's get started," Link said laughing.

**End note: In short, Every review helps give me inspiration to keep typing my story, so please keep those reviews flowing. What is the reason that Link had to pull the Master Sword from it's sheath of stone? You will just have to wait until next time to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank everyone who viewed, even if you you did not ****_review_****, as I greatly appreciate it. As I was typing chapter five yesterday, inspiration struck yet again, and I decided to start naming the chapters from here on. But seriously guys, I really appreciate the views, as I didn't expect much when I went into this story in terms of views. I was pleasantly surprised when I found out that I got 33 views ****_on the third alone,_**** so thank you everybody.** **Well, here goes nothing.**

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do not own Legend of_****_Zelda. If I did, OoT's Water temple would not have been so_**** teeth grindingly long ****_and_**** frustrating, ****_but I digress._**

Chapter four: The Debriefing

"So, to recap, Moblins and Darknuts are mobilizing all over Old Hyrule into little bands, and you want me to investigate, and if needed, strike them down before they can group together?" Link asked, trying to make sure that he memorized every detail, to which the King nodded in affirmation. Okay, but what I still don't get sire, is _why_ you had me pull the Master Sword from it's resting place if all there is to worry about are some weak Moblins and Darknuts," Link said with a frown plastered on his face.

"Allow me father," Zelda said with a smile. "You see Link, before I awoke to my role as the Sage of Sages, I had a prophetic dream, where a young lad wielding the Master Sword was facing off against a giant shadowy beast,but had sustained heavy injuries, and was on the verge of dying," Zelda said breaking into a fit of sobbing as she uttered the last part of her dream. That in turn caused Link to get up and go over to her to hug her. "That won't happen Zel, I promise," Link whispered soothingly while gently hugging her and patting her back. He then grabbed his ocarina from his pocket and played Zelda's Lullaby, knowing that the soothing melody will calm her down.

"T-thanks Link, I needed that," Zelda said once she calmed down fully a few minutes later. "It's not problem, as I can't stand it when you're sad," Link said, before a sly grin suddenly appeared on his face, as he got a mischievous idea. "That being said...," Link trailed off in a sly tone. Before Zelda could ask Link what he was thinking, she found his hands tickling the underside of her armpits, causing her to laugh profusely.

"_Linku_, you know that i'm ticklish there," Zelda managed to get out while still laughing. "I know _Zel_, and that's why I'm doing it. After all, I love it when you're smiling and laughing, as it is infectious," Link replied, laughing as well. They kept laughing for a few more minutes until they remembered what they were supposed to be doing thanks to the King awkwardly clearing his throat, and Link returned to his seat while apologizing.

"Our ancestors gave each other those nicknames," Link explained before Daphnes could ask. "Anyway, would you like to have Zelda be enrolled in The Knight Academy?" Link asked Daphnes. "To be honest, I do want her to go there, but I don't want Zelda to be laughed at for being a girl," Daphnes replied bluntly.

"Hey Zel, are you able to transform to Sheik?" Link abruptly asked Zelda, to which she just flashed a knowing smile that answered his question for him. Link then turned his attention back to the King, who was wearing a very confused face. "Then that will not be a problem," Link said happily before asking the King if he had anymore worries, to which he shook his head. Link then pulled out his cellphone and dialed his father.

"Hey dad, can you come back to the castle," Link asked once his father picked up. "What's going on Lincoln?" Rusl replied in a whisper so that whoever is on the other side of the line with Link wouldn't hear him. "I'll explain it when you get here," Link replied back.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a few," Rusl said with a little bit of worry in his voice. They then said their goodbyes before hanging up on each other. "Why did you ask your father to come here?" Daphnes asked Link in a highly confused tone.

"Oh how rude of me. You see, the name Lincoln Silverman was a guise so that nobody would think that I got in just because my father worked there, so please allow me to re-introduce myself," Link said, chuckling a little. " Hello, I am Lincoln Ordinian, son of Rusl Ordinian, the principal of The Knight Academy and adviser to your Highness," Link said proudly, smiling ear to ear at the fact that he finally got to tell someone outside of his family of his real name and his heritage.

Another 30 minutes later

Link, Zelda, who is still in the form of Sheik, and the King returned to the throne room just before Link's father entered and was told to go to there by one of the guards."Lincoln, it's time for you to tell me what's going on, and I might as well start with the most pressing thing on my mind. Why did you not go back with the other students?" Rusl asked his son after entering and bowing to the King. Link said nothing, and instead he just pulled The Master Sword from it's sheath, holding it so that his father could see, which caused him to stand dumbfounded, before regaining his composure a moment later and bowed.

"Haha, there's no need to bow dad, I'm still your son," Link chuckled, but his father just looked at his son with widened eyes, before looking between him, the King, and the Sheikah to see their expressions, but was even more surprised that they were not wearing faces of shock on their own.

"Now that _that_ is taken care of, the reason that I asked you to come here is for this Sheikan boy. He would like to join The Knight Academy," Link said, smiling a little. "Well then, he will have to show me either his grades or his swordsmanship skills," Rusl replied to his son with a stubborn, determined look. "Then follow me," was Link said before getting up and leading Rusl and Sheik to the sparring area to show just how good Sheik is with a sword. Needless to say, Sheik almost gave Link a run for his rupees.

"Well then, I guess I no choice,"Rusl muttered under his breath once the sparring match was over. "What's your name kid,?" Rusl asked the Sheikan boy, to which he replied by telling Rusl that his name was Sheik. "Well then _Sheik_, you are hereby accepted into The Knight Academy," Rusl declared, before continuing. "You have one week to teach him the material that your teachers have gone over with your class Lincoln, but he will start school tomorrow," Rusl said firmly before bowing once more to the King and leaving, or so they thought...

**End note: I plan to finish chapter five by tomorrow, and post it the day after tomorrow, as my plan is to get a chapter up ****_at leas_****t every ****_two_**** to ****_three_**** days, though it may take a little longer then that, and I am sorry if it does. Anyway, I hoped you liked the newest chapter, and I hope to see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, although I wish I did._**

Chapter five: The Second blade

The moment the doors to the throne room shut, Rusl quickly snuck back over to the doors to eavesdrop on the conversation his son was having, and was surprised to hear what he did. " Okay Zelda, my father's gone, so you return to normal now," Link said. "Trust me Link, I'm not blind," Rusl heard a voice say, one that he earlier found out was Sheik's voice, which caused Rusl's mouth to drop open as Sheik said it. A moment later, Rusl heard a more feminine voice than his son, which confirmed his suspicions, as well as greatly upset him that his son tried to pull a fast on him, but left now that he knew what was going on.

"Your Highness,when I was a kid, my dad took me to The Tower of Spirits, but the thing I wanted to see was not there, so do you know where the Spirit Train rests?" Link asked the King. "It rests at the back of the castle," Daphnes said with a sigh. "Zelda, could you please lead him to it," Daphnes asked, not even bothering to ask why Link wanted it.

When they reached the train, Link quickly realized that it's train car doors were all open. However, it was stone once more. Link then climbed on to the train, having a feeling that Anjean the Lokomo left his Spirit Track ancestor a clue to re-activate the train, yet forgot to tell him in her old age. Once he reached the front of the train, he noticed an odd keyhole and a note scribbled next to it in ancient Hylian that said:

_'Ye who look to re-activate this ancient train,listen well. To re-activate this train, insert the sacred blade and play the music of the Lokomos on the instrument of the spirits. Doing so will summon the power of we Lokomos to re-energize the tracks of the spirits, which in turn will animate the keyhole, allowing ye to turn the blade and thus re-activate the train of spirits once more...'_

"Okay, this obviously is referring to the Spirit Flute and the Lokomo Sword," Link said to himself after he finished reading the message. "Dammit, that means I have to go to the Tower of Spirits to retrieve the Lokomo Sword," Link then uttered under his breath. "Zel, I'm going to The Tower of Spirits, stay here," Link then called out before leaving, heading off to the tower.

Two hours later

"O-okay, th-there is definitely something wrong going on h-here," Link said, huffing very deeply, thanking the goddesses that he managed to reach the place that his ancestor left the Lokomo Sword. "Why were the phantoms attacking me? They returned to normal when my ancestor beat Malladus, so why?" Link asked no one in particular as he took a stance and pulled the Lokomo Sword from the stone pedestal that the hero created for it.

"If you are hearing this, congratulations on passing our test," Link heard his ancestor's voice say. "We had enchanted this alter with magic so that no one except one of our descendents could reach this place by means of the magic possessing the phantoms to attack anyone on sight, and for this we apologize," Link heard another, more feminine voice, which he assumed belonged to Zelda's ancestor, say. "Do not fear, for now that you have drawn the sword, the magic has been dispelled, and the phantoms have been released. Good luck, brave adventurer," Link heard both his and Zelda's ancestor say in perfect unison, before their voices finally disappeared, leaving a smile on his face, as well as a feeling of pride in his heart, as he was just praised by the hero and heroine of New Hyrule, the people he looked up to as a kid.

15 minutes later

Link and Zelda's ancestor's _had_ been right about the phantoms, as once Link reached the bottom of the tower via the blue portal, one of each phantom were there, all grinning sheepishly and rubbing the backs of their heads until Link's feet touched the ground, at which point they all rushed up to Link so they could apologize. After telling them that it wasn't their fault and explaining what happened, all the while apologizing for what his and Zelda's ancestor did, which took a good five minutes. Now here he stood, ten minutes later at the train where Zelda was waiting, something under her arm that was _not_ there before. "I _assume_ you found what you were looking for?" Zelda asked, a bit cross with Link for making her wait so long.

"I-I apologize for taking so long Princess. I have found _and_ retrieved the item, however, I ran into a unexpected opposition in the tower in the form of the phantoms. I just barely made it past them," Link said, which caused Zelda to raise an eyebrow. But before Zelda could ask what he meant by unexpected, Link's knees buckled, forcing Link to pull the Lokomo sword from a sheath on his back. He then placed the tip of the blade on the ground, using the hilt as a cane to prop himself up, lest he fall and crack his kneecaps.

"Oww..," Link grunted, wincing in pain now that the adrenaline died down. "Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked worriedly while rushing over to him, then sitting down so she could check him. " I think I may have sprained my ankle," Link replied while trying to get to a sitting position, wincing all the while. Once Link managed sit all the way down to check, he sure enough confirmed that his ankle _was_ sprained.

With a grunt of exasperation, he rummaged through his adventure pouch, pulling out a red potion a few minutes later. Link quickly pulled off the cork and poured a little onto his sprained ankle, before slowly rubbing it in to the sprain until it left no trace. He then drank the rest of the red potion, gagging at it's vulgar taste, though swallowing it all anyway. The red potion took full effect only one minute later, and Link stood back up, feeling no more pain as he did so. Being the gentleman he usually was, Link reached down to grab Zelda's hand, gently pulling her to her feet.

"I'm guessing from what you're holding under your arm, that you are going to give me a test before I can use the Spirit Train without supervision?" Link asked with a chuckle. "I was, but are you going to be able to do it?" Zelda asked back, obviously still worried. Link gently cupped his hand around Zelda's chin.

Then, even more gently, he tilted Zelda's head up so that they were eye to eye, before kissing her forehead gently. "I'm fine Zel, I'm fine," Link said as he pulled away, before showing her his signature goofy grin. Dear Nayru did Zelda love that grin. "Do you have the Spirit Flute on you," asked Link, to which Zelda nodded her head, confused as to why he asked. "Then let's get started," Link said smiling.

**End note: The sheath's for the Lokomo Sword and The Master Sword cross each other in a X fashion, and will from now on. I will post the next completed chapter in two days. See you then**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here's chapter six everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and please let me know what you think about it afterwards. Here goes. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Plain and simple.**_

Chapter six: Howling 'till Twilight

"May I please borrow the Spirit Flute Zel," Link asked cheerily, to which she just smiled and pulled it out of her pocket, giving it to him. He then led her to the cabin car,cleaning the dust off her seat before setting her down gently, before standing up straight and saluting. "Where to, Your Highness?" Link asked Zelda, trying his hardest not to laugh at how absurd he sounded. "Aboda village if you could," Zelda replied, trying to sound as regal as possible, but they couldn't stop themselves from laughing about it.

"Okay, to Aboda village it is then," Link said once they calmed down, though he couldn't help but fell nervous, as although he read books on how to drive a train all the time, he has never actually driven one before. So he decided to just try and hope he was as good as his ancestor. Once Link reached the front of the Spirit Train, he pulled the Lokomo Sword from it's sheath and stabbed it into the keyhole. He then pulled the spirit flute from his pouch and put it to his before remembering every note, playing them with such precision that even his ancestor would be proud of. Then, with one final, swift motion, he turned the Lokomo Sword, before pulling it out, re-animating the Spirit Train in a flash of golden light.

Once they set off, Link gradually got more confident in his skills, changing speeds and blowing the whistle at the correct times the whole way there, reaching it a half hour later. "Arriving at Abode village! Please wait for the train to come to a complete stop before disembarking," Link called out while slowing the train down,slowly bringing it to a complete stop and blowing the whistle once more. Once Link got out of the front, he walked over to the entrance of the cabin car and opened the door with a smile. "We have arrived Your Highness," Link said, holding out his left hand, to which she gracefully took.

"Welcome to Abode village, the village of brand new beginnings. As well as the home of The Knight Academy, and my home, Your Highness," Link said as he helped her down the steps of the Spirit Train. "Thank you kind sir, and here is your certificate as a royal engineer," Zelda said with a giggle as she handed the certificate to Link once they were on the solid marble of the station. "No, thank _you_ Your Highness. I will hang this upon my trusty train as though it were a badge of honor," Link replied before they both burst out in laughter, though Link stopped abruptly, as he noticed something was off.

"Zel, there's something wrong here. It's too quiet for this time of day," Link said seriously before putting his certificate on the steps of his train,then pulling The Master Sword from it's in turn caused Zelda to stop laughing and realize that what Link said was indeed true. It was then that Link and Zelda heard it, a high pitched shriek. Unfortunately, the shriek's owner was a person Link knew very well.

"I'm coming mom!" Link yelled as he ran head-first into danger without thinking, Zelda following behind him as fast as she could, but not being able to keep up with his tremendous speed. "Hyah!" Link yelled as he jumped to perform the ending blow on the thing attacking his mother, but the thing dodged just in time causing The Master Sword to get stuck in the ground. Once Link pulled The Master Sword from the ground, Link finally got a good look at the creature he just attacked, causing him to gasp. It was a black wolf with white markings all over it's body, a chain attached to it's hind paw, a golden ethereal glow around it's body, but most striking of all was it's majestic, fierce eyes.

"Hero of Twilight, enough!" Link roared, pulling off his left gauntlet to reveal the Triforce of Courage. "Thank Faore I made it in time," Link said when he looked over his shoulder and saw that his mother was unhurt. The moment Link turned back to face his ancestor though, his ancestor came into contact with Link by biting his head, causing Link to close his eyes involuntarily, although he knew that the bite would not hurt him. When Link opened his eyes, he found himself in the same place that the Hero Of Time had taught The Hero of Twilight his hidden skills, with The Hero of Twilight standing before him in the body of a Stalfos.

"Shade, what could be so important that you sought me out?" Link asked his ancestor. _" 'O young Hero, I have come bearing grave news. A new evil is threatening both of our lands...and for it to succeed would mean the end of the world. However, although there is a way to stop this new threat, you cannot do it with your current power,"_ Shade said in the same creepy voice as the Shade before him.

_" To defeat this vast evil, you must...travel to five ancient temples, defeating ancient monsters in each...boss chamber to empower The Master Sword. To do_ this_ however, you must have...the ability to travel freely between the light...and the shadows. In other words, you require...Twili assistance. Please take this shard, as it will of no doubt be of some use to you..."_ Shade said as he gave Link a piece of the shattered Twilight Mirror. "But I thou-," Link tried to say, but was interrupted by Shade.

_"Good luck Hero. May fortune be with you,"_ Shade said. Before Link could ask his question,everything faded to black.

**End note: Anyone who can guess which game the Sonata of Awakening is from without looking on the internet wins a free cookie... just kidding. As always, thanks for viewing my story, and I hope to see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter guys, and thanks for the views.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.**_

* * *

Chapter seven: The guide's awakening

When Link woke up a few minutes later, Uli and Zelda were at his sides, shaking him in an attempt to wake him. Link suddenly pushed himself to his feet, knocking Zelda and Uli back in the mean time. At the pouts Uli and Zelda gave him when he did that, Link just chuckled nervously as he held out his hands, helping the two up. " Have you two introduced yourselves to each other yet?" Link asked after the smiles returned to the faces of the two women, to which they just shook their heads.

"Mom, this is Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Your Highness, this is my mom. There, now you are acquainted," Link said, smiling, introducing the two girls to each other.

While his mother stood dumbfounded, Link ushered Zelda inside their house gently and politely before turning and snapping his mother out of her trance-like state. "Your Highness, would you like to eat with us?" Uli asked Zelda as Link led her to the living room, which had a tv, a standard green couch without any designs on it, and some beautiful flowers on the tables at the couch's sides, before sitting down on the couch with her. "If it would not trouble you, could you please make some pumpkin soup? It's my favorite dish," Zelda replied cheerily, to which Uli nodded, smiling as well, before heading to the Kitchen to make what Zelda asked.

"Zel, does your dad know that you're here?" Link asked once his mother was out of earshot. "Yeah, I let him know I would be spending a few hours with you, though now that I know this is where the academy is, I am going to have to stay in the guise of Sheik," Zelda said in a whisper. Unfortunately, Rusl decided to come downstairs at that moment. When he got to the bottom of the steps, he noticed Zelda and bowed to her, though he was glaring daggers at Link.

Link noticed this and asked his father what was wrong. "You broke a promise to never keep secrets from me," was all Rusl said, causing Link to raise his eyebrow in confusion, though Zelda's eyes widened in realization and surprise. "You listened in on our conversation at the castle?" Zelda asked, causing Link to finally realize what his father meant, before face-palming himself for being such an idiot.

"I apologize Your Highness. It's just that I noticed you were displaying concern during your sparring match with Link. It made me suspicious, as Sheikah almost never show any emotion, so I knew that I would have to do some investigating. I just didn't expect you to be the on I was suspicious about," Rusl said, head hung low.

"Ah, I see. I guess I owe you an explanation then," Zelda said before explaining why she had tried to fool him. "Very well. If you wish to be treated as a Sheikan male, than I won't stop you," Rusl said, once Zelda finished her story, though Link had other thoughts on his mind. "Your Highness, do you have the Goddess's harp with you?" Link asked once Zelda and Rusl had everything sorted out, to which her response was that of pulling it out of nowhere.

"What do you need me to do?" Asked Zelda, who already had placed all her trust with Link. "I had a idea where I'll place The Master Sword on the ground. When I do, I need you and I to stand on opposite ends of it. Once we are set, I need you to play The Ballad of The Goddess on your harp, while I play The Sonata of Awakening on my harp that I made in Woodworking," Link replied cheerily.

Once Zelda told Link that she was ready, Link unsheathed The Master Sword and placed it on the ground in front of them before Zelda and Link both got up and got to their positions at the opposite ends of the sacred blade. Link then pulled out his harp, and with a final nod from Zelda, they played both of their songs in perfect harmony, creating the most beautiful sound either of them had ever heard. When they finished, The Master Sword started glowing blue, before something appeared and began stretching. "Good evening Fi," Link said, happy that his plan worked.

"What is happening Master Link? The last thing my data banks stored was that you left me in a stone sheath so that I could have an eternal slumber," Fi said in her usual robotic, monotone voice. "I, the First Hero's descendant, apologize for waking you. However, there is a new evil approaching, and I suddenly had a feeling that you would be pivotal for this adventure, as we will have need of your assessment and dowsing capabilities," Link explained.

"Very well. I am happy to once more be able to help the Hero on his journey," Fi replied, seemingly sad that _that_ was the sole reason that she was awakened, but before Fi could return to The Master Sword, Link called out to her. "It's fine to just call me Link. After all, we _are_ friends, are we not?" Link said, flashing an all knowing smile when he had her attention.

"Yes. Thank you...Link." Fi said, a genuine smile appearing on her face. Fi then nodded once more, as if to tell him that he knew what he needed to do in order to call her, before returning to The Master Sword for when Link next calls her.

* * *

**End note:That's all for this chapter. I may end up going to my friend's house for a few days. Although nothing is set in stone, I figured I would warn you just in case, as he doesn't like anyone other than himself touching his computer, so I won't be able to finish and post the next chapter until I get back. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think if you have the time, and I will see you next time.**

**Ja Ne!**

**-Pikatwins234**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm back. Sorry it took longer than I expected to post this chapter, but now it's up. So here you go.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, which is just the sad, sad truth.**_

* * *

Chapter eight: Preparations

After Link returned The Master Sword to it's sheath, Link explained to Rusl what Fi was, as well as what her purpose was for when she helped the First Hero, finishing his explanation just in time for dinner. Dinner was as boring as always to Link, though he found it funny at how Zelda wanted to learn everything that she could about life as a civilian. Anyway, once everyone finished dinner, Zelda borrowed Link's phone to call her father and let him know about the change of plan, while Link went to grab some things from his room. When Link came back down the stairs, he was holding a pair of his clothes in one hand, and his wallet in the other.

"Why do you have those?" Zelda asked Link when she got off the phone. "Well, we need to go to the seamstress to get your uniform made. Since we need to do that, you need to wear these while in your guise as Sheik so as to not bring attention to yourself as a Sheikah," Link explained, trying to put it in a way that would not offend Zelda. Understanding, Zelda transformed into Sheik and asked Link to lead him to the bathroom so he could change into the clothes.

A few minutes later, Sheik came back out of the bathroom wearing the clothes and smiling. Then, Link left a note on the table telling his parents where he and Zelda/Sheik were going, before leading Sheik out the door and to the seamstress's house, arriving a few minutes later. Being respectful, Link and Sheik quietly entered the seamstress's house, being greeted immediately by the woman of the house herself.

"Hi Illia," Link said happily. "Hi Lincoln. And who is this handsome boy you brought along with you?" Illia asked quizzically while eying Sheik.

"This is Sheik. He is going to start going to The Knight Academy as of tomorrow, so we came to you in the hopes that you could make him a uniform in time for it," Link explained. "Okay. I just need his measurements so that I can do it," Illia replied while grabbing the required tools for it. "It will be done by six tomorrow morning, so come back then," Illia said with a smile once she was done taking Sheik's measurements.

Once Link and Sheik got back to Link's house, it was nine p.m., so Link showed Zelda, who had returned to normal as soon as they entered, to the guest room where she would be staying. Once Zelda was tucked in, Link pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby, which helped her go to sleep, leaving a beautiful smile on her face, as she knew her loved one will always be there to save and protect her. When Link knew that Zelda was asleep, he gently kissed her on the forehead, before quietly leaving and heading to sleep in his bed for the night

_Six the next morning_

Link woke up with a start, as his alarm went off by playing Shinedown's song: I'm Alive. Remembering what Illia said the day before, Link quickly got up and dressed in his school uniform and packing his tunic in his adventure pouch, before quietly going and waking Zelda up. Once he reached the guest bedroom, he quietly opened the door to find that Zelda was still asleep, so he gently sat down on the bed to wake her up. "Zel, time to wake up," Link said while gently shaking Zelda.

"Good morning Link," Zelda said upon opening her eyes, smiling as she saw him. "It's time to go get your uniform," Link said, smiling back at her, to which she nodded in affirmation. After Zelda quickly transformed to Sheik, they quietly left the house to get Sheik's new uniform. Once Link and Sheik made it to Illia's house, Link knocked on the door due to the early hour, then entered with Sheik, realizing once they got in that Illia was asleep. "Illia, it's time to wake up," Link said with a smile, lightly shaking her.

"Five more minutes," Illia mumbled sleepily in response to Link, which caused both Link and Zelda to giggle at her because of how she was acting. "Time to wake up Illia," Link said, tickling her stomach, which woke her right up. "Morning Lincoln. Here's Sheik's uniform," Illia said once she got herself under control from laughing, holding out the uniform. "That'll be fifty rupees," Illia said after Link took the set of clothes from her.

After handing Illia the rupees, Link showed Sheik to the changing rooms, and Sheik was finished changing a few minutes later. After thanking Illia, Link and Sheik headed back to Link's house, entering right when Rusl got to the bottom of the steps holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Oh good, you're up," Rusl said to Sheik, handing him the paper. "What's this?" Sheik asked politely.

"Your schedule," Rusl replied, which caused Link to look over Sheik's shoulder, though his jaw dropped when he saw what classes Sheik was getting."These are the same classes as mine!" Link exclaimed, obviously excited.

"Yes they are. I set it up as such so that if anything important comes up during school hours, you would be able to speak to each other," Rusl explained while getting set to head out. "Make sure to have breakfast, and then come to school immediately so that you can show Sheik his classes," Rusl then said, leaving right after. Of course, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

**End note: In my story, Illia is a few years older than Link, but they grew up together. Also, I'm sorry if the end to this chapter was a bit strange, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way to end it. Anyway, it might take a while to post the next chapter for two reasons. Firstly, I haven't put enough thought into what I am going to do for next chapter, let alone started it. Second and lastly, this morning, my parents found the papers to my original story that I lent to my mother several months ago, so I will be typing that up and hopefully posting the first chapter really soon.**

**As always, thanks for the views and I would gratefully accept your constructive criticism, my dear viewers. I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far, and I hope you follow my stories so that I can see you next time.**

**Ja Ne**

**-Pikatwins234**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey guys, Pikatwins here! I know it's been longer than I would like it to be, but here it is! Chapter nine!**

_**Disclaimer: I think it is pretty obvious by now that I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I gotta say this for clarity anyway, so there.**_

* * *

Chapter nine: The first attack

Six days have passed since then, and Link taught Sheik what he learned everyday after school, and by the sixth night, Sheik knew everything he'd need to.

The next day...

"So, how long have you known Sheik?" Malon, a beautiful girl about Link's age with auburn hair and a fiery temper, asked Link at lunch.

"About a week," came Link's reply. Link was happy for Malon, as the usually cold girl when she were to first meet someone instantly took a liking to Sheik. It was truly obvious that she was in love with Sheik, as whenever he would try to strike up a normal conversation, she would blush and look away, and would look at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Link was pulled away from his thoughts however, when he heard Malon say that Groose was up to his old antics again.

"Come on _Sheik_, show me how you got accepted into this academy," Groose said mockingly. When Link heard this, he got up and walked over to where Groose and Sheik were.

"Be careful what you wish for, _Groose_," Link said spitting out the bully's name as if it were poison on his mouth. This of course caught the attention of Impa, the swordsplay teacher, who walked over and demanded to know what was going on.

"Ms. Impa, Groose here was merely challenging me to a sparring match," Sheik reported, a slight smirk on his face, as Groose's eyes widened in realization of what he just got himself into. "

Is that so?" Impa's gruff voice replied, looking at Groose, who just nodded his head, unsure of if he was making the correct choice. "Very well. Follow me," Impa said, leading the two to the sparring arena, which of course the other students followed, as they too were curious about the skills of the new kid.

As Impa grabbed the wooden swords for the two combatants, the rest of the students from lunch filed into the bleachers, Link sitting down next to Malon in the bottom row. Then, after a few words about fighting fairly, the match began. "Hey, you want to know _why_ Sheik got in the academy?" Link quietly asked Malon during the match, when he saw how worried she was. "You see, his skills with a sword are on par with mine," Link then explained with a chuckle, causing Malon's jaw to drop open.

Sure enough, within two minutes of Link saying that, Sheik had Groose lying flat on the ground, sword pointed at his throat. "_Check_ _and_ _mate_," was all Sheik said, which in turn caused the crowd to burst into applause once they overcame the shock of Sheik's incredible sword skills. The applause abruptly stopped however, when the ground suddenly shook violently.

"Shit," Link muttered under his breath when he realized that these tremors were not normal. "Impa, get the students out of here," Link ordered over the commotion. Impa was obviously not happy with being told what to do, and was about to reprimand him, but she realized what was going on when a wall broke down, revealing an army of Moblins and Bokoblins that estimated a good hundred or so. "Sheik, you're with me!" Link yelled as he rushed to meet the forces head on while Impa led the students out, before pulling out a pair of daggers and leaping in to join the fight.

"How the heck did they get so big so quickly?!" Impa asked halfway through the battle, angry at her scouts for not reporting it, and mad at Link for not going to take care of them sooner.

"I don't know! For now though, let's stop them before they can kill the students!" Link replied, taking down the twentieth and final Moblin, before moving on to strike the Bokoblins down.

"I must agree with Link on this one! The students are the highest priority!" Sheik called, who was taking down his fourteenth Bokoblin. That was all it took to silence Impa, keeping silent for the rest of the battle, which took another forty five minutes. When the battle ended however, Link heard a thump on the ground.

When Link looked at where he heard the sound, his eyes widened in horror. For there, lying on the ground, was the one he loved. It was Zelda, and there, standing above her, was none other than Dark Link.

* * *

**End note: I hate leaving it like this, but it was necessary in order to set up the stage for chapter ten. Again, let me know if there is anything I can fix in a review, and I will try very hard to do so. I really liked portraying Sheik as cold and calculated, yet kind and caring when the situation warranted it. Anyway, Ms. Impa ****_is_**** Zelda's caretaker, and was fully aware of Zelda's disguise as Sheik, which is why she came back to fight after getting the students away safely.**

**One last thing to mention: my other fanfic, Lovers by Twilight, is finally up with its first two chapters, and I will be posting a third once I'm done here. For those who do not want to wait, nor want to search for it, here is the URL: s/10628384/1/Lovers-by-Twilight **

**See you next time!**

_**Pikatwins234**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey everyone. Pikatwins here! I worked really hard on this chapter, especially since I thought up the words to the riddle and the activation of the spells on the fly. I honestly don't know if this is any good, so please, ****_please _****tell me what you think of this chapter. Anyway, as always, please review, and I will see you next chapter.**

_**Pikatwins234**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, as much as I wish that I did.**_

* * *

Chapter ten: Confronting your dark side

"Zelda!" Link all but shouted as he ran over, slashing at Dark Link, causing him to jump away. Link quickly got into a protective stance, shielding Zelda from any direct harm while Impa ran up to her, getting down on her knees to heal the huge gash in Zelda's side that was inflicted from Dark Link's Master Sword. _" 'May the light of wisdom protect the hearts of the pure and innocent. Nayru's Love', "_ Link shouted as he used the magic the Hero of Time learned to create a protective blue barrier around the two girls, leaving himself out of it so that he could take Dark Link on without having to worry about his crush and the Sage of Shadow's descendant.

"I _soo_ hate this guy," Link muttered to himself as he engaged his evil side in combat. As with his ancestor's battle, Link and his dark side kept trading blows with each other, yet neither landing a hit on the other, as they knew each other all too well. Link realized once he started getting fatigued that his dark side was not even breaking a sweat, and decided to switch tactics. Link quickly did a backflip and summoned some more of his long dormant magic power to the surface. _" 'May the flames of passion smite thine darkness. Din's Fire', "_ recited Link from his memories, then releasing a orb of fire, which quickly expanded, catching Dark Link in it's field range before he could react, burning him.

Link repeated this action several more times until he couldn't use it anymore, and pulled his Megaton hammer from his pouch. He then quickly swung in a circle when he felt his dark side's presence behind him, finishing him off, before Dark Link exploded in a puff of purple smoke, leaving behind a note containing a riddle. It read: _'You may have defeated me, but you do not have the strength to defeat The Dark Three. If you wish to save the lands, which I know you do, listen to my words, as they are cryptic, yet true._

_First you must travel to the land of old, and fight through the trial that tests the courageous and bold. It is there that you will find what you seek, in the form of something round, reflective, and sleek. That, when taken to the place that it was meant to rest, will allow you to return to the realm that turned your ancestor to a feral beast at his companion's behest. However, this is no simple task, as the trial has been packed with monsters from the distant past, who all want to strike you with a vengeance that shall forever last. If this person from the shadows is who you still seek to meet, then turn your eyes to the infernal desert heat.'_

Link gave himself but only a second to ponder what this riddle could possibly mean, before remembering Zelda and rushing over to help Impa. "Will Princess Zelda be alright?" Link asked after releasing a fairy from it's bottle to heal whatever areas Impa's magic hadn't reached yet.

"I honestly don't know. Her wounds have been completely healed, but she lost a lot of blood,and her blood type is really rare," Impa replied solemnly.

"Double O negative, right?" Link asked Impa suddenly.

"Y-yes! How did you know that?!" Impa replied, shocked.

"Her ancestors all were that blood type," Link replied, a ghost of a smile passing across his lips as he remembered the good times he and Zelda used to have together in their past lives, but quickly reminded himself of the situation they were currently in. "Fortunately, I also am a double O negative blood type," Link added quickly. "Come on Impa, let's get her to my house to do the blood transfusion, preferably without being seen. We don't want to raise a ruckus that the princess was injured after all. If the King were to find out that his precious daughter got hurt, there would be hell to pay," Link said, having an almost impossible amount of willpower to resist the urge to laugh at the thought of what the King would say, though in her shocked state, Impa could do nothing but nod.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Even though Rusl canceled the rest of school for the day and sent the students home immediately when he learned of the attack, it was still hard for Link and Impa to get through the village without being seen, especially since Impa was carrying the still unconscious Princess. When they got to Link's house, he quickly ushered the Sheikah and her unconscious charge in. "Set her on the couch," Link said when he shut the door, then headed over to them. Once Link, Zelda, and Impa were all in place, the Sheikah started the transfusion.

The process took an hour or so, during which Link gave two pints of blood, causing him to start getting dizzy. He then led Impa up to Zelda's room so that she could lay Zelda on her bed, before showing Impa to the room she'd be staying the night in, which was his room. After arguing about what would be better for Zelda _(which Link won)_, Link went back to Zelda's room, pulling up a chair, and quietly fell asleep with his head on the bed next to her chest, listening to the gentle beating of his crush's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Pikatwins here!** **Wow, Already more than 10,000 words(more than 11,000 with this chapter included)! When I think about last chapter, my mind keeps drawing to Skillet's song: 'Whispers in the Dark' for...obvious reasons. Speaking of music, I forgot to mention something before chapter eight, so I will say it now. I do NOT own 'I'm Alive', Shinedown does. **

**I highly recommend that you try listening to some of each of the aforementioned bands' music, it blew my mind when I listened to it. Anyway, enough rambling from me for now. On with the show!**

_**Disclaimer: I**_**stress****_ that I don't own_****any****_ of the above mentioned songs or The Legend of Zelda. All rights go to their respective owners._**

* * *

Chapter eleven: The premonition

_The next morning..._

_Zelda Pov_

I woke up suddenly, screaming and gasping for breath, already knowing that was one of my prophetic dreams. What frightened me about it though, was what happened during it,as it was not like any premonition before.

_Flashback the dream_

_I was all alone in a dark room surrounded by nothing but dimly lit torches. Suddenly, a bright flash of light occurred, causing me to cover my eyes lest I go blind. When the light dimmed to a more tolerable level, I dared to look, my stomach lurching at the sight before me. All around me were the dead bodies of my soldiers, and in the middle of the room lay none other than my father and Link. My mind suddenly pounding with panic, I blinked, wishing immediately after that I hadn't. _

_For there, standing in front of me, was the most disgusting abomination that I have ever seen. It consisted of three heads, the first having a deformed face that only vaguely looked like Ghirahim, but I couldn't even vaguely recognize the other two faces. Next, it's body looked like some kid who had heard the story of the hero, had decided to mix the Hero's greatest enemies into one, massive boar-like creature. Finally, the tail came out to form a head of it's own, wearing a purple mask with spikes that was shaped as a heart, with horrifyingly eyes, as red as oceans of blood, giving a look that says 'you're next to die'._

_The creature suddenly pulled it's arm back, ready to strike, and I realized right then that my legs wouldn't move. I then resigned myself to my fate and closed my eyes, waiting for the lethal blow that was never to come. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was The Master Sword being driven into the being by Link, who started falling after hearing a final, bloodcurdling scream as the being exploded into shadows. When I went to catch Link, my legs suddenly started working again, and I rushed to catch him in my arms, doing just that._

_"Zel. The only way...to truly defeat the...evil that shall befall...us, is to get the... Divine Goddesses blessings...as they are the...only ones who can...stop it," Link told me between pained gasps._

_"Linku, don't speak. Conserve your energy," I told him pleadingly. However, Link didn't listen and continued._

_"I am so happy...that I met you. If it wasn't for our.. Triforce pieces, we probably would never...have even met. You are...the only good thing to have..come out of this...damned curse of re-incarnation," Link continued, all the while, comforting me, knowing that the tears were now flowing freely at the thought of losing the one that I love with all my heart. "Please...stay strong. You will...love again, and all that I ask...is that you don't forget me," Link said, before falling limp in my arms, and then I wake up._

_End of flashback to the dream_

_Link Pov_

I was woken from my peaceful slumber when I heard Zelda suddenly scream. Immediately thinking it was a monster, I drew my Master Sword, then looked around the room frantically for whatever scared her, only to find nothing. Seeing nothing, I relaxed somewhat and put The Master Sword back in it's sheath, before walking back over to her to calm her down. As I was asking her what was wrong, Impa, my parents, and Colin came rushing in to see who screamed, only to find Zelda the same way I did, muttering incoherent things about the goddesses and I, holding on to her legs and rocking back and forth all the while. They quickly realized that it would be easier to get her to calm down if it was just her and I in here, and all left to go back to sleep, excluding Impa, who went downstairs to fix Zelda some breakfast. When I grabbed my Ocarina and started playing Zelda's lullaby, Zelda visually relaxed and looked up to see my smiling face.

When I finished playing, I quietly dropped my ocarina and wrapped her in my warm embrace, being careful not to accidentally brush against her wound. "Premonition," was all I asked, to which she nodded and started crying into my embrace. She waited until her crying stopped to explain it to me, sparing no small detail. "Everything will be fine. I promise," I told her, and I fully intend to keep that promise.

* * *

**End note: As I have stated in my other fanfic, I will not be able to post as much since school is starting back up soon, but I will try to post as often as I can. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little weird, but it ****_was_**** my first time attempting to include Point of Views. Speaking of, if I do not specify which perspective I am coming from at the beginning of the chapter, than that means that it is third person perspective. I honestly don't know how often I will use Povs, but let me know if there is anything I can do to improve there, or anywhere else in my stories for that matter. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you will read my next chapter when it comes out.**

**Ja Ne!**

_**Pikatwins234**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This is the last chapter before school starts, so I hope you** **enjoy! For some reason, I keep wanting to type Farore as Faore, hmm... Anyway, as always, I appreciate any reviews or wisdom that you wish to impart upon me. Here we go!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, dangnabbit. _**

* * *

Chapter twelve:Twilit journey

When Zelda felt better a few minutes later, Link told her of the riddle that appeared when he defeated Dark Link, to which she immediately got to work in trying to solve it. "From what I can tell, the first part is referring to Dark Link. Then it says that you do not have enough power to defeat The Dark Three, which must somehow refer to the abomination that I saw in my premonition. The next part must be referring to Old Hyrule, though I do not know what it means by _'trial that tests the courageous and bold'_," Zelda said, pondering it. It was then that Fi decided to appear and put her two cents in.

"Link, I calculate a 65% possiblity that the round object you are to receive is a mirror of some sort," Fi stated, which caused Zelda to have an epiphany.

"The Mirror of Twilight! There must be a second one," Exclaimed Zelda, happy for this breakthrough.

"That means that I have a chance to see Midna," Link said, what was about to happen dawning on him. "That also means that the last few parts refer to the Arbiters Grounds, and the Twili race!" Exclaimed Link, giddy that he can see Midna again, albeit in another life. It was just then that Link remembered the shard of The Mirror of Twilight that he had in his pouch and pulled it out.

"We should be able to use this to dowse for the mirror. If you could Fi," Link asked happily. Fi just nodded and started analyzing it, then letting them know a few minutes later that it was set. Link, who was super excited and wanted to get started, quickly rushed and packed enough supplies for a couple weeks, but then remembered about Zelda, who had followed him down to the Kitchen.

"Zel, you need to rest while I do this. You were hit pretty badly yesterday after all. Besides, I need someone to protect the school when I'm gone, and your skills are on par with mine," Link explained softly, trying not to upset her. Zelda, the ever sensible one of the two, knew that Link wouldn't listen to any protests, so she just wished him good luck and told him that he knew how to contact her if necessary. Link just smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before rushing out to his train, praying to Farore that he made the right choice.

_Zelda Pov_

When the door slammed shut behind Link, I turned around to see Link's brother, Colin I believe was his name, walk down the steps and give me a confused look. "Who was at the door Your Highness? Colin asked me after a moment of brief silence. I just told him that his big brother had some very important things to do, so he had to leave in a hurry. Once I said that, I quickly went down and scooped him up into an embrace, regardless of the pain in my side, as I knew that I would have to fill in as the older sibling while Link was away, and let him silently cry into my shoulder.

"Shh. Don't worry, he'll be back in a couple weeks. Until then, would you like to hang out with me?" I asked him in an attempt to comfort him, which seemed to work, as he started to calm down until he was just sniffling. "What would you like to do," I asked once he nodded.

"Zelda! Breakfast is ready!" Colin and I suddenly heard Impa call from the kitchen. Then, as if to confirm what we just heard, both of our stomachs growled, causing us both to laugh.

"Coming!" I called back, putting Colin down and grabbing his hand so that we could eat together. When we made it to the dining room, Colin and I sat down at the table. Impa walked in soon after, and upon seeing that I was with Colin, she set my plate down in front of me before saying that she would go set up a plate for Colin, and she ducked back into the Kitchen.

"What was that about," Colin wondered aloud once Impa was out of hearing range. I then explained to him that when I were to accompany my father to the dining table at the castle for breakfast, that Impa would always bring us both a meal. When I finished explaining this to him in a way he'd understand, Impa came back in with two more plates of food so that she could eat as well, although it had not been her original plan to do so. I finally take a look down at my food when Impa sits, to see that she had arranged the bacon, eggs, and sausage she made into a smile, before I thank her and elegantly start eating. It didn't take long for us to eat, and when we were done, Colin asked me what living at a castle was like.

"It's pretty boring actually. I rarely get to go outside the castle walls, and the only way I'm usually allowed to leave at any point in time is if I have a whole entourage of guards surrounding me at all times. I am actually surprised my father even let me come here with only Link to guard me. The only visitors we ever get either want money for something, or they want my hand in marriage to gain power, which of course is why I always turn them down," I explained, chuckeling a little at my own expense as I remember the look on the face of the last noble I turned down. When Impa opened her mouth to interject however, I quickly shot her a look telling her what I know she is going to say, but I am just explaining my perspective on it, which got Impa to promptly shut her mouth and swallow down her defense of the King.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but why do you keep calling my big brother _'Link'_?" Asked Colin, causing me to visibly stiffen and Impa to face-palm herself at my lack of thinking. Of course however, I easily thought of a way to tell him without him finding out about Old Hyrule's history.

"Has your dad ever told you about _'The Hero of Spirits'_?" I asked him carefully, trying change the subject away from Old Hyrule, yet still explain in a way that made sense. After he looked at me briefly, wondering why I changed the subject, before he finally shook his head. When he did this I smiled and began to tell him the story of _'The Hero of Spirits'_.

"Roughly two hundred years ago, a sealed demon was released on these lands by using my ancestor's body as a vessel, all because my ancestor's chancellor betrayed her and ripped my ancestor's spirit from her body. But as this was happening, a brave royal engineer came. With the help of my ancestor's spirit and a legendary blade, he struck down the demon and protected these lands from ruin. For his valiant deeds, they gave the royal engineer, who was named Link, the title of _'The Hero of Spirits'_. Link, who had won my ancestor's heart, eventually wed with my ancestor and lived happily ever after with thier daughter, Lisa," I told him, silently remembering every detail of it, which made me smile happily.

"That's nice and all, but that doesn't explain why you are calling my big brother _'Link'_," Colin said, liking the story, but irritated that he still hadn't gotten his answer. Fortunately, Rusl chose that moment to pop into the dining room, which distracted Colin.

"The reason why is because your big brother is the descendant of _'The Hero of Spirits'_, and has drawn the same legendary blade that his ancestor used, as there is a great evil presence in both New Hyrule and Old Hyrule that needs to be taken care of," I quickly explained, thanking the Goddesses that Rusl proved to be a distraction long enough for her to think of how to explain the rest without mentioning The Triforce or The Master Sword. I then got up and walked over to Rusl, having to get up on my tippy-toes to whisper the current situation of his sons to him, to which he nodded and went upstairs to inform his wife. _' I just hope Link will come back alright'_ I thought to myself, then went back to Colin to see what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

**End Note:I hope to hear from you all soon(When I can get over my accursed writers block anyway). Until next time!**

**Ja Ne!**

_**Pikatwins234**_


End file.
